interlude
by nabmiles
Summary: Di tengah salju yang turun, di peron stasiun kecil itu, Kanda menunggu sebuah kereta—bersama masinis pengendaranya. Fem!Lavi


D-Gray-Man (c) Katsura Hoshino. Kanda/**Fem!Lavi**_, _jadi **bukan** yaoi okeh.

* * *

**interlude**

_a _D-Gray-Man _fanfiction by _nabmiles. _No profit taken_.

* * *

Kanda melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kanan, sekejap berpindah ke jam dinding besar di dekat pintu masuk menuju peron. Pukul tiga lewat lima dan kereta yang dia tunggu belum juga datang. Menenggelamkan telapak tangan pada saku jubah luar panjangnya dalam-dalam, ia mengumpati keterlambatan kereta tersebut sekaligus cuaca musim dingin yang tidak berkompromi dalam hati. Tumpukan salju seakan mengejek dalam penantian.

Kanda tidak suka menunggu. Niat beranjak dari duduk terhenti kala denting bel pengeras suara menggemai stasiun tua nan kecil ini. Pengumuman kedatangan—akhirnya—disusul sayup jauh rel beradu. Cahaya menyorot, kereta berlari sepanjang lajur, memasuki naung stasiun, terbawa ke jangkau visi. Gerbong-gerbong tampak cukup sepi. Kanda mengerutkan kening mendengar derak ribut roda-roda menggesek rel. Ia mengamati sepintas kereta melintas, menurunkan kecepatan, hingga benar-benar berhenti—lalu penumpang berangsur turun.

Tujuh menit adalah waktu hingga tiada barang seorang pun di sekitar kereta. _Orang itu_ pernah memberitahu bahwa pagi di jam-jam ini adalah waktu dimana tak begitu banyak penumpang memadati; alasan mengapa hanya ada Kanda dan tak seberapa orang mendiami peron. Lewat ekor mata, Kanda mengawasi penumpang-penumpang menghampiri penjemput, memeluk sarat ucap jumpa, basa-basi (tidak berguna) sebelum pergi menjauh. Postur-postur lelah setelah perjalanan yang dihapus ceria pertemuan.

Dia tak pernah seperti itu. Kuno sekali. Bukan dirinya.

Atensi lelaki bersurai biru gelap tersebut kembali pada baris gerbong. Seorang petugas stasiun menghampiri kepala kereta, mengucap seperti _bagaimana _dan _jam operasi sudah selesai_. Pemberhentian terakhir—kalau tidak, untuk apa dia di sini?

Gerbong utama; kereta penarik. Sang petugas bicara pada seorang di dalam. Lalu memutar lewat depan ke sisi sana. Suara bilah pintu besi dibuka-tutup, lompat tapak kaki mendarati lantai, deret dialog, langkah kaki—dan orang yang ia tunggu muncul.

Berjalan melewati muka gerbong penarik, seorang perempuan berbalut seragam mengindentitas masinis kereta. Surai kemerahan berpotongan lancip tidak teratur; bandana hitam-hijau penahan turun melingkari leher. Satu tas tak seberapa menggantung lurus di bahu kanan. Kanda menemukan lelah mematri gestur dan rupa kala perempuan tersebut mengangkat muka. Bertemu pandangnya. Biru gelap meleburi _emerald_.

Bahkan tak seperti biasa; hanya ulas senyum alih-alih seringai senang. "Hei!" Si perempuan berlari kecil ke arah si lelaki yang berdiri. "Sudah berapa lama?"

"Lama." Kanda mendecih.

"Jangan dingin begitu, Yuu~" Kanda mendelik dipanggil demikian. Si perempuan berhenti di depannya. "Memang terlambat. Salju menutup beberapa jalur rel, jadi perlu berhenti beberapa kali. Huaah, akhirnya bisa bebaas," peregangan tangan dilakukan. "Serasa mati kaku duduk depan setir terus, wuah!"

Kanda tak berkomentar. Belum.

"Lavi!"

Lavi—perempuan itu—menoleh ke sumber suara. Petugas stasiun tadi melambaikan syal oranye dari jendela gerbong penarik. Iris _emerald_ melebar. "Syalmu!"

"W-wuah!" Lavi cepat-cepat berlari ke sana, mengulurkan tangan untuk menerima syal. "_Thanks, _Tyki."

"_Of course, Little Machine_," si petugas menempelkan dua jari ke kening, menggerak lepas sebelum hilang kembali dalam gerbong. Tuas-tuas ditarik. Kereta mulai bergerak. Hendak diparkir.

"Hei, Yuu-chan," Lavi berbalik, mendapati Kanda tengah berjalan ke arahnya. "Aku ke kantor dulu, oke, lalu kita pulang."

Lavi baru akan mengambil langkah kala mendadak pandangannya kabur bersamaan titik seimbang goyah—membuat tubuhnya oleng ke arah kereta. Terima kasih pada kesigapan Kanda yang segera memperpendek jarak dan menangkap rentang bahu dengan sebelah lengan, menahan si perempuan dari jatuh. Lavi mengerjap, berusaha memberi tenaga pada kaki yang lunglai mendadak. Perjalanan barusan sungguh panjang.

"Kau baik, Yuu," ia berujar seraya menegakkan badan. "Sa—"

Limbung kembali. Kanda gegas menarik rentang bahu (yang beruntung belum dia lepas) tersebut menumbuk tubuhnya sendiri, memerangkap Lavi dalam satu lengan merangkul bahu menyandari dada. Sebersit was-was.

"Posisimu bahaya sekali, tahu, Kelinci Bodoh!"

Lavi menggeleng. Coba menarik stabil. "Yeah, hari yang panjang—"

Telapak tangan Kanda menghampiri dahi. Memotong ucapan. "Suhumu tinggi, Kelinci Bodoh."

"Whoa, pantas," tanggap Lavi santai. "Keajaiban keretaku baik-baik saja."

Kanda menghela napas berkawan raut datar khas. Telapak tangan besarnya belum beranjak. Lavi terkekeh. "_I'm strong!_ Ke kantor dan kita bisa pulaangg."

Lavi gegas melangkah setelah Kanda mengalah. Mengawasi punggung sang masinis menjauh, melalui bosan beberapa menit sampai perempuan itu keluar dari kantor kecil stasiun berikut lari mendekati. Seragam masinis berganti celana panjang dan kemeja berteman syal. Senyum khas dipampang—padu usil dan senang. Ekspresi yang ajaib. "Ayo pulang!"

Kanda berdecak. Setiba Lavi di sisi, ia melepas jubah luarnya dan menaruh asal di kepala kemerahan Lavi. Si empu protes—mukanya terkubur. "Pakai."

"Hah—"

"Pakai."

Malas berdebat, Lavi menurut sambil mencibir. Cengiran muncul. "Kau manis sekali, Yuu-chan."

Kanda mendelik tajam. Urat kesal timbul di dahi.

Dia menarik Lavi berjalan. Pulang.

**fin**

* * *

_What I've done here_ yaowoh. _So plotless yet so cheesy_ graaawwr! SKILL NULIS SAYA TERBANG ENTAH KE MANA #digiling

Halo, saya nabmiles, fik pertama di sini. Ditulis sambil mencoba mengembalikan hakekat 'menulis dari hati' yang hilang akhir-akhir ini :') Oh hiks archive di sini sepih juga ya. Hopefully saya bisa kontribusi lebih banyak fic _straight_ di sini (_yes, I'm not a_ fujo hwahau. Tapi karena tokoh ceweknya (agak) langka yaa pake genderbend #dibuwang).

Fik ini ada kelanjutannya, di-_publish_ barengan, judulnya **frequent**. Semacem sekuel, tapi bisa juga dibaca berdiri sendiri. Sila kalau mau tengok di profil saya, niscaya(?) beberapa hal bakal lebih jelas 8"D

Makasih sudah membaca!

ps: apakah ini bisa disebut western. atau ada genre yang lebih tepat. dan plis mereka OOC nggak sih orz, susah banget nulis karakternya Lavi orz


End file.
